


Meal break with you is the best ever.

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Lunchbreak, M/M, Swearing, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, after sex - Freeform, at vietnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Shit talking between Dave and Klaus after the great ”Meal break”





	Meal break with you is the best ever.

” God i love you.”  
Klaus said softly, and fondled Dave’s arm. Loving the warm feel to be againts someones body, feel the heart beat.  
” I love you too, but you made a mess. ”  
Dave said with naughty voice, and looked around, sperm everywhere, even in the floor and on the wall. Smell was worst than a week without shower.  
” You made half of it don’t forget.”  
Klaus said sarcastic back, and giggles. Fondling Dave’s curly hair.  
” I don’t want even the lunch anymore.”  
Dave said, and took little white blanket to warm them up. Wanting to fell asleep.  
” Hey don’t sleep, You know our break is soon over.”  
Klaus said and kissed Dave’s forehead.  
” I don’t want to leave.”  
Dave said with tired voice, looking with his sparkling eyes his lover.  
” Me neither, but i don’t want again get General’s yell.”  
Klaus answered with soft voice, and moved his sore body. Moving the blanket away.  
” God it was awful.”  
Dave answered, and moved also his body, to get green jeans.  
” Yeah, i still can hear it on my mind.’  
Klaus said, and put jeans back.  
” I love you still, no matter we had to wash the dishes from dusk till the dawn”  
Dave said, and took one black shoe on the floor.  
” You just used a legendary movie to me, wow thanks.”  
Klaus said with a smirk. Cleaning the cum with tissues.  
” Future sounds amazing, better than this nonsense war.”  
Dave said and sight. finally ready to go back.  
” Trust me, it’s not.”  
Klaus said, and put his silvering dogs tags back with him.  
” Oh yeah the apocalypse.”  
Dave answered, and helped Klaus’s to stand up.  
” Yep just that little shit.”  
Klaus said, and feeled dizzy. War wasn’t for him.  
” You’re okey?”  
Dave asked when he saw how Klaus’ steps was fracile.  
” Yeah i am, someone just fucked my ass so rought.”  
Klaus answered and feeling gently push againts his shoulder.  
” I’ll show you next time what’s rought.”  
Dave said, and kissed quickly Klaus’ cheek.  
” I can’t wait,”  
Klaus answered.

Then they went back to Vietnam’s hot and dry weather.

The End


End file.
